Siren
|status = Alive|first_appearance = Return to the seas|allies = Leviathan Brimstone Elemental|enemies = Unidentified Abyss Creature}}"Leave this ocean, for thee are weak!" - Siren Biography Siren is one of the five key elementals of the calamity universe. She first appeared in, "Return to the seas", where she would try to kick Desert Scourge and Cnidrion out of the ocean. Desert Scourge refused to leave, then jumped onto Siren and started to repeatedly bite her, until Siren impaled him with her trident. Desert Scourge then fell to the shore, but Cnidrion stepped up and rushed him to safety before Siren could finish him off. This left her pondering if she had done the right thing. In the episode, "Abyssal Crisis", Siren was doodling in the sand, when an Eidolist came to seek her aid. Siren however, saw this as a threat and started beating up the Eidolist. Leviathan then came up to stop her and ask the Eidolist what he needed. He then told Leviathan the abyss was in danger, to which Leviathan said she would come and bring Siren along. Siren didn't want to go at first, but Leviathan guilted her into going. When they arrived in the abyss, the duo had a conversation with the Eidolon Wyrm and the Reaper Shark about what was happening. Reaper then told the duo an unknown lifeform had been attacking the lower abyss. Leviathan then agreed that they would go to the lower abyss and exterminate the creature. When they arrived, the found the creature and started attacking it. Eventually, the creature started playing dead, to which Leviathan told Siren that they should go get some help. The creature than sprung back up and kidnapped Siren, forcing her into a crevice, to which Leviathan could only look and try to get in, but to no effect. Siren would then come back in the episode, "Recovery", where she would return to Leviathan as Leviathan was discussing Siren's whereabouts to the Abyss Council. Leviathan was happy to see Siren, but Reaper was suspicious and tried to kill her, but the Eidolist stopped him just in time. The duo then left the abyss after saying some parting words, and returned home. However, Leviathan then noticed Siren had lost Atlantis, and asked if they needed to go back and get it. Siren said she was too tired, and Leviathan then said she could ask for anything and she would bring it. Leviathan then left. Siren then had a brief appearance in the episode, "Babysitting", where Astrum Deus came to the ocean to seek revenge on Siren for what she had done to Desert Scourge. Siren seemed to not know what Astrum Deus was speaking of, and called Leviathan over, who then swatted Astrum Deus away. Leviathan then checked if Siren was okay, and retreated back into the water once again. Siren then lingered, and said that Astrum Deus had never been this annoying. Personality Siren is very rude and hostile, attacking anyone who gets near her that she has never seen. She protects the ocean with her life, similarly to how her sister protects her torch. Siren can be a little understanding though, as seen with her small regret for critically wounding Desert Scourge and her going out of her way to help Brimmy. She is also not the brightest, with her rushing in to attack the abyss creature and extinguishing Brimmy's torch recklessly. After she was snatched in the abyss, she became very grumpy and wanted more alone time. Abilities * Atlantis: Siren wielded a magic trident known as "Atlantis", which could be thrown. She used Atlantis to impale Desert Scourge and attack the unidentified abyssal creature. However she lost it during the latter. * Flight: She is able to fly at will. Relationships * Leviathan: Her best friend * Brimstone Elemental: Her sister Category:Characters